The Adventure of a Lifetime
by piane0
Summary: A child receives a box from a professor in a distant land and inside the box is a pokeball, a pokedex, and a letter. the letter beckons him to go on an adventure to document the pokemon of the land. Will he go on the adventure or not?


**Dicalimer: Do I wanna bother, especially with pokemon?**

 **Yes I spelt that wrong. Do I care? No, not one bit.**

 **I am making this story in its own world but there will be characters from the 'anime?'/game thrown in for flavor...and mockery...you can thank my computer for this...ITS ALL ITS FAULT...wasnt me, as Shaggy once said.**

* * *

In a small town on the outskirts on the Kanto sat a small town by the name of Orchid town. It is a quaint little town with a population of roughly 100. It is the kind of town where everyone knew everyone to a degree even if only by name. Nothing really exciting happened on this town, no festivals, no real town celebrations, just a few adventures looking for a Pokecenter or some supplies.

One odd day a large package came into the local post office addressed to someone who the postmaster never thought they would get. Any way the postmaster looked at it, it was addressed to that person, gave a shrug and put it on the cart to deliver. As the postmaster walked around town the residents gave confused glances as he hauled the package around. No one ever really ordered anything in town as no one needed to.

Approaching the packages destination, the front door opened to a puzzled woman as she was handed the package. She thanked the postmaster and walked in the house and set the package on the table. The lady didn't remember ordering anything at all and was even more confused at the name on the box.

"Sky, you have a package?" the lady called.

A few seconds later a boy peeked around a corner, "A package?"

"Yeah, here," the lady said bringing the box to the dining room table, "Did you order anything?"

"I'm ten mom, I don't know how," Sky answered with a ten year old's sass.

"Just making sure, but who is it that sent this?" Sky's mom asked.

"Prof. Juni?" Sky said questioningly.

"Never heard of them, I only know of Professor Oak."

"What should I do?" Sky asked.

"Well, might as well open it," mom said, "could be something cool."

Sky tore the tape off of the box and open the flaps hesitantly to find a case inside the box. It was your plain old black case that when opened housed a foam lining. Inside that foam lining was a single pokeball, a black cell phone looking device and a letter.

The letter read; _Dear Sky we may not know each other and we may never see each other, but I am entrusting you the task of exploring your region to help me understand it and its pokemon. I would go there myself or send my trainer recruits but they are too busy re-exploring my region to go over there. Bring the distance between our countries into account and it makes contact difficult. Being such, I was able to get the pokedex I gave you able to transmit data to me every time you go to a pokecenter. To help you start on your journey I gave you a pokemon, though I am sure that it is not native to your country, I hope that you are able to befriend it and make your journey worthwhile for the both us. Much luck and success, Prof. Juniper of Unova._

"I think I was recruited by a pokemon professor from another country?" Sky asked.

"I would say yes," mom confirmed.

"But why me? Aren't there people more ready for this like the elite four?" Sky questioned.

"Sky, you got picked by a professor of pokemon, you can go on a journey that none of us in this small little known town got to do," mom explained, "being that it is a small town I know within 15 minutes the entire town will urge you to go on this journey. Some may only tell you to help their business along in a few ways."

"But I don't wanna go, I like it here," Sky complained.

"Sky, I'm not going to force you to go, but I do hope that you do think it over, there are places more beautiful than our little Orchid town, thick forests, caves that were made by space rocks, sprawling cities, festivals all of kinds. Just promise that you will think about it, okay?"

"I promise," Sky caved in.

"Thank you," she gave a light heart-felt smile.

* * *

Sky sat in his room deep in thought looking at this box that posed to change his life forever however unknown. Sitting on the floor with his back against his bed and knees pulled against his chest, he looked like a child that was told he was moving leaving everything he knew behind. In sense he was if he went on the journey laid before him.

After a minute Sky reached and grabbed the cell phone thing that the letter said was a pokedex. It wasn't like the one he had seen on other trainers passing through. Looking at it only gave away that it seemed to slide open somehow. Grabbing both end and then giving a tug Sky was able to open revealing the small screen was actually one large screen that flashed on.

"Hello, I am a pokedex that is designed for the region known as Unova, I am able to identify at least 650 known pokemon from around the world. As I am not registered to anyone please enter your name and allow a picture for your pokedex archive ID." The pokedex explained in a voice that seemed to real for an electronic device.

Sky paused at the request of the device and stared at it as he remembered the talk he had with his mom. He did love where he lived but it was all he knew. At night he would imagine what the world outside his small town that he grew up in. Sky never had a real reason to leave home, but he was still a child. He heard story of other kids his age being tasked with exploring and cataloging pokemon while doing there own quest of taking on the famous gyms of the land. One he heard of caught and mastered all 149 natural pokemon, strange this is, he caught a made pokemon bringing it to 150?

For the time being Sky closed the pokedex and put it back in the box and went down stairs. He saw his mother cooking dinner early, Sky couldn't tell what it was but it was different from usual. Either he loved his moms cooking, other just couldn't seem to compare. He left the house after he and his mother changed a few words and walked through town. It seems like the towns people haven't gotten word of his box, and he hoped it stayed that way for now. As Sky walked through town he thought about the adventures he could have but the more he thought about it the more he felt scared, and little. Sky was average size for his age, though her never felt little even among adults that where huge. About an hour later Sky returned home to find that dinner was done and the table prepared. His mom took off her apron and smiled as gestured to the table.

* * *

After dinner in his room Sky again sat next to his bed and looked at his box. He remembered he saw a pokeball in there next to the pokedex. Opening the box he saw it sitting their with a water droplet icon on the upper red half. Sky was puzzled as to how use the ball. No one ever said how to use, they just did though most of the time he saw them throwing the ball. To experiment he tossed it a few feet away, nothing happened. Bending over to grab it, Sky saw that knob on front could be pushed, it was a button. Pressing the button yielded a result, the red half flung back and a bright and brilliant light shot out land landed on the floor a few feet away. After a few seconds the light faded and there stood a blue and white creature

Sky reached for the pokedex that said it can identify any pokemon, " _Oshawott, It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing."_

"Oshawott?" Sky said inquisitively.

The blue pokemon looked at him with dim distant eyes then looked around and started looking around as if trying to find something. Oshawott hopped on the bed and looked outside then paused. After its daze it started pawing at the window then hopped and frantically ran around trying to find a way out of the room. Running under the bed, climbing on the dresser, digging through clothes on the floor before running full break into the door.

Sky rapidly crawled to the now knocked out pokemon, "Oshawott?"

Thumping up the stairs Sky's mom burst through the door, "What happened?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine though I think Oshawott knocked itself out," Sky said.

"Oshawott?"

"Its the pokemon Prof. Juniper sent me," Sky displayed the unconscious pokemon.

"Its cute but from the sound of it, it was in a tizzy," Mom proffered.

"It looked out the window and starting running around."

"I think he was suddenly captured without any notice or awareness of being captured," Mom explained. "I think its going to be in shock for a while. Even if you don't want to go journey, you now have the responsibility of taking care of this cute little pokemon. To be on the safe side I want you to take him to the pokecenter and get him checked out."

"Alright," Sky said looking down at the pokemon.

* * *

After a few confusion minutes between Sky and his mom trying to figure out how to get the pokemon back into its ball he was finally on his way to the pokecenter halfway across town. Sky himself only been inside the center once and it was to deliver some food to the Nurse that moved in at the time. Sky was told that this was a small pokecenter compared to those of other towns and yet it was still the biggest building in town housing, single person night apartments, a small gym;both human and pokemon, a small self-serve diner, and the pokemon hospital itself.

"Welcome to the pokemon center," said a nurse with pinkish hair done in a couple loops and pink dress with a white apron, "Ah I remember you, you are Sky right?"

"Yes and I believe your name is Nurse Joy?" Sky questioned in return.

"Right you are, now what bring you here tonight?" Nurse Joy asked sweetly.

"I have a pokemon that I am not sure is hurt, but since I know nothing about them I brought it in," Sky explained.

"Alright if you don't mind handing me the pokeball and I will take a look for you," Nurse Joy said holding out her hand. "If you want you can go home, this may take a while."

"I will stay, my mom told me to come here anyway."

"Thats fine then, the waiting area is over there," Nurse Joy pointed off to her right, "make yourself comfortable and don't worry if you fall asleep, I'll wake you when I'm done."

"Thank you," Sky said as he walked over to the waiting area.

* * *

Being woken up of what seemed like only a few minutes, Sky saw a smiling Nurse Joy. She stood back up straight after she saw Sky look at her. It took a few seconds for Sky to become aware of where he was.

"How is it?" Sky asked sleepily.

"He is fine, just exhaustion, a bit of malnutrion, and some serious homesickness," Nurse Joy explained, "Oshawott is not native to Kanto so it was difficult for me to figure out what to do. I had to call a nurses from sereval different countries and finally one in Unova, of all places, knew bout him."

"So, he, Oshawott, is fine?"

"Yes, though I must say, he is a bit rowdy," Nurse Joy said concernedly, "Not that greatest personality for a first pokemon."

"But he is now my responsibility, either way I must take care of him."

"Yes, I like your attitude, I respect that," Nurse Joy said with pride, "do you plan on adventuring?"

"Im not sure, the thought makes me excited but at the same time scared," Sky admitted.

"If you do, let me know so I can send out the info on him, it will make treating him easier later," Nurse Joy explained.

"I promise," Sky said like any kid would.

"I take promises seriously, don't you say that just to make me happy," Nurse Joy chided with a serious voice and her fists on her hips.

"Sorry," Sky said with some shame in his voice, "But I do promise."

Seeing the kid Nurse Joying softened a bit, "Okay, but don't be so loose with promises anymore, people outside of here don't take promises seriously or they hold them to the highest regard. So next time you promise something, take it like your life or your pokemons life depends on it."

Paling a little Sky nodded, "Alright, anyway, thank you for your help Nurse Joy."

"Your welcome and good night Sky."

"Good night," Sky called back as he left the building with pokeball in hand that changed his life.

* * *

The next morning Sky awoke to a murmur that was constant and only seeming to get louder as time went on. Sky got out of bed and walked sleepily over to the window that over looked the front area of the house. Outside he saw a crowd of people talking and he knew they were all from town but for what, he didn't know. Sky made his way down to the kitchen to get some food to start out what now seemed to be a long and tiring day.

"Hey, mom," Sky called, "Whats going on outside? There are a lot of people."

"Dont know honey, they started showing up about 20 minutes ago," Mom told him.

"Do you know why?" Sky asked.

"I have an idea but I am going to let you find out for yourself," mom teased.

Sky stared at her for a few seconds before going back to his breakfast. The noise outside was constant the entire time he ate though it became background noise while he ate. Afterwards Sky got dressed and prepared to go face the crowd that his mom insinuated was for him. Pokeball in pocket, nerves not quite ready, headache was being prepared, all items checked. Sky knew had an idea what it was about but he kind of knew to never assume anything at this point.

Approaching the front door Sky paused and looked at his mother. She made and urging gesture and smiled giving no indication of what this was about. Sighing, Sky grabbed the door knob and twisted it open and the murmur died and everyone outside looked at the door in silence. When the door was open enough Sky saw almost everyone in town looking at him expressionless.

"Sky! I heard you got a pokemon, it is true?"

"Did you get recruited by a professor?"

"I heard your new pokemon is not from around here!"

"Can we see your new pokemon!?"

That was all Sky could make out at the questions got louder and starting being asked on top of another. As he was bombarded more and more Sky was back stepping into his house as his mother walked up behind him and gave him a few comforting touches. Looking up he saw that his mother had a light, understanding smile of her features and calmed down just a little.

Appearing in the doorway with his mother the endless and garbled questions stopped, "If you want to ask my son any questions, one at a time and get in a line so your not overwhelming him again. If you do you will deal with me."

Everyone had a look of sheer surprise and complied.

"For the questions I heard and in the order I heard them in; yes, yes, yes, and no. Anything else will be asked nicely and quietly," Skys mother clearly and slightly louder than normal talking.

The first person asked, "What is your pokemons name?"

"Oshawott," Sky answered shyly.

"Did Prof. Oak recruit you?"

"No Prof. Juniper did."

"Who's-" They were interrupted by Sky's mother giving them a stern look and pointing away.

The next person, who looked like a more understanding older lady asked, "Are you going to go on a journey for this Prof. Juniper?"

This was the one question Sky did want to hear but was kind of expecting it. Sky looked up at his mother, who was standing behind with her hands still resting on his shoulders, looking for a way out of the question just returned a half expecting look. Sky turned back at the lady who a bit puzzled at his expected reluctance.

Giving his most honest answer Sky said, "I don't know, just thinking about it makes me scared."

The lady replied, "No one here is going to force though it may seem like it. Everyone here wants you to though they will understand if you don't, you still young. Everyone just wants you to have the adventure of a life time that we never had."

This made the ten year old seriously think about what he had been giving. But being ten, this meant, well, he didn't know but something in his gut said he should do it.

* * *

 **Thats that, enjoy.  
**


End file.
